Guard Dog Days
by LucklessRomance
Summary: Ficlet Set. Rated T due to author's paranoia. Howard Link and Allen Walker were having a day like any other, until Komui intervened. Now, with Link completely altered by one of Komui's experiments, Allen's position is changed from subject, to Link's caretaker. AllenxLink, Pie Shipping.
1. Day 1

**A/N: Disclaimer, I do not own anything related or pertaining to D. Gray-Man, besides the written rantings of a rabid fangirl. **

_**DGM-DGM-DGM**_

Howard Link and Allen Walker sat together in the dining hall, and to fellow members of the Black Order, this was no surprise. Allen was always eating, and Link, well, Link was always watching. Even as he munched languidly upon his cakes, Link had the corner of his well trained eye on his subject, who, as always, was doing his best to ignore the guardian.

"Ohayo! Allen, Link!" Came the high-pitched call of Lenalee, who took her place on the opposite side of the table, where she could see her white-haired friend perfectly.

Allen smiled and waved, while Link just nodded in response.

"Oh, Link, I have something for you." Lenalee started, holding up a finger as if she had only just remembered.

Link quirked a forked eyebrow at the girl. "You do?"

"Hai!"

Leaning over her bench, she reached for a bag she had carried into the dining hall, and rummaged through it with a twisted, concentrated expression.

"No, that's not it... not that either... oh! Here they are!"

In a little plastic baggie were placed a variety of sweet teas, all of which pleased Link's tendency to be a sweet _tooth_. He eyed the packages before accepting them from the female Exorcist with a simple, courteous "Thank you".

"Apparently, Leverrier sent them." Lenalee explained, and Link did not miss the sour note that coincided with his superintendent's name. "They're a token of appreciation for doing '_such a good job_'."

Link merely nodded, though on the inside, he was quite pleased with himself for remaining in Leverrier's good graces.

With an eager haste- that was well masked by his years of training- Link opened the baggie and took out one of the packets of tea, placing it in the hot water he had already prepared. While Lenalee and Allen began some useless discussion- although Link, of course, still kept his ears trained on their every word- he watched the tea packet begin to seep its contents into the once clear liquid, until the drink assumed a delicious color of rosy amber.

The first sip was simply delightful.

As he mused upon the taste in his mouth, Link realized that something was amiss. It wasn't long before the mug slipped from his palms and crashed on the floor, sending dangerous shards of glass everywhere. But that wasn't the last of it. Link found himself tottering off the bench, and before he knew it, he had joined the broken mug on the floor.

What in God's name was going on?!

That's when Link saw it. His hands were no longer hands at all, but paws, complete with calloused, black pads and sharp nails. The behind he had once sat upon was distorted, before out popped a curled, fluffy tail that _definitely _wasn't there before.

Link realized it just as Allen and Lenalee realized it. Two, blackened eyes blinked once, twice, three times, as their owner struggled to stand on four limbs.

Link was a... _dog?! _

"Wha- did you- how did- _Link!_" Allen shouted, staring at the once-human in utter disbelief. The face that stared up at him was a solid, cream color, and despite all its animal qualities, Dog-Link still had two red dots marring the fur on his forehead.

"Oh no-!" Lenalee said, before covering her mouth with a shaking hand.

Allen leaned down toward the dog, that was still blinking at him in a state of shock. "Link? Can you hear me? Are you still in there?"

After finally being spoken to directly, Link jumped and splayed his limbs out from underneath him, effectively face-planting against the tile. Then, in a way that would have seemed playful and fun to any other onlooker, Link began to twirl around, trying to reach the fluffy tail that curled over his backside. He didn't want to chase it, he just wanted to get close enough to make sure it really existed.

"_What happened?!_" Link barked, staring at Allen desperately. "_I'm a dog! How am I a dog?! What was in that tea?!_"

Unfortunately for Link, all Allen and Lenalee heard was a series of barks, whines, and growls. They both stared down at the creature, jaws hanging down and eyes looking too big for both of their faces combined.

"Do you know what he's saying?" Lenalee asked the white-haired youth.

Allen, in return, shrugged. "No idea, but I do think I have a pretty good idea of who did this... ."

With that, Allen and Lenalee shared a look, before a name sounded from both their lips;

"Komui."

_**DGM-DGM-DGM**_

**Thank you for taking the time to read! Send me a message or a review and tell me what you think! Pie Shippers = United :D. **


	2. Day 2

From his spot on the bed, Allen stared up at the ceiling, looking dazed and more than a bit confused. His head could have been splitting at that moment, but unfortunately, without a hard object, that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"What are we gonna do, Link?"

The dog that was once Allen's human guard stared up at the boy, a number of nefarious insults running through his still human mind. Unfortunately for him, they wouldn't be released as human words at all, but instead an annoying string of growls and barks.

Knowing this, Link went for an approach that would actually hit home, placing his large, furry head upon his paws and lifting the back of his black lips in a growl. Allen, with a wince, saw white incisors that even Timcampy would be jealous of.

"Look, this isn't _my _fault!" Allen cried, playing the innocent card. "If you're going to growl at someone, growl at Komui!"

But that had already been done, Allen realized. With his arms crossed behind his head of white hair, Allen thought back on the conversation with the Black Order Supervisor only 18 hours prior... .

_Allen jogged down the winding stairs, trying desperately to keep up with the canine that was dwarfing his speed._

"_Hey!" Allen cried, watching every hasty step he took carefully. "Slow down, Link! I don't think you should be going so fast-"_

_Just as he was warned, Link's canine paws caught the very edge of a step, and without a sufficient foundation, he tumbled down the next ten steps, yelping, whining, and desperately trying to grab onto something for support. _

_Without opposable thumbs, that wasn't happening. _

_With a shake of his head, Allen stopped before the battered dog, who was struggling to get back up._

"_Told you." Was all that came out of Allen's mouth, and in return, he heard a very sinister snarl. _

"_Allen? Link? Is that you out there?"_

_Supervisor Komui must have heard the commotion outside his office door. Once hearing his voice, Link's triangular ears perked and twitched every which way, before he sprang to his feet and burst through the door. _

_Instead of being intimidated by the tensed, snarling animal- as any partially sane human would be- Komui stared at his creation with a sparkling excitement, bringing his hands together and twirling in a very feminine way. _

"_It worked!" Komui cried, grinning at nothing in particular. "Oh, what a fabulous creation, such a brilliant turn of events! I must say, Link, you make quite a good canine."_

_Link crouched dangerously low, black, almond eyes set on his target. Without further warning, Link sprang at the Supervisor, splaying his paws so that his black nails looked even more dangerous._

_He would have reached that damn, beret wearing maniac too, if Allen's cursed hand hadn't took him by the scruff of the neck, and flung him backward. _

"_Link, calm down!" Allen accused, pointing a finger at the dazed mammal and standing tall, (well, as tall as Allen could stand anyway). "Do you really want to kill him _now_?! If you do, we won't find a cure!"_

"_Cure? Whatever do you mean by that?"_

_With a gaping mouth, Allen spun on his heel to face his deranged Supervisor, who was still grinning and sparkling. _

"_You mean-" Allen began, needing to swallow before he could continue. "You mean you don't have a cure?"_

_Komui shrugged, looking a tad sheepish. "Well, I meant to make one, of course, but I just got too excited! I had to see my creation come into being!"_

_This time, it wasn't Link that lunged at Komui, but Allen. As he had the first day he and Komui met, Allen threw a punch with his right arm, bending another one of Komui's clip pads in half. _

"_Komui!" Allen snarled, sounding almost as equal to a growling dog as Link did. "You idiot! How are we going to turn Link back to normal?!" _

_Link barked his own response, which, in human terms, said "_what the Hell is wrong with you?!_"_

_Komui held his hands up in a peaceful manner. "Don't worry! I'll get to working on that cure immediately, and before you know it, Link will be ship-shape again! Toodles!"_

_Simultaneously, Link and Allen were thrown from the Supervisor's office, piling on top of each other with a very painful crash. _

"_Oh, and one more thing!" Komui began, from behind his office door. "In seven days, if Link doesn't turn back to normal, he will forever be a dog, cure or no cure! So you'd better hope we get this right!"_

_At that moment, Link and Allen proceeded to beat Komui's door down, only held back by a barricade which Komui had long since engineered... ._

With another long, drawn out sigh, (which Allen had taken to emit frequently over the past few days), he glanced over at his canine guard again. Link had his back turned on the boy, his curled tail looking depressingly limp and his lithe body swung into a ball.

Allen grimaced. "Don't worry, Link, we'll find a way to fix this, with or without Komui's help. You'll be a human again, I promise."

But Link didn't hear him, because his mind had already succumbed to sleep, as quickly as any normal dog's would.

_**DGM-DGM-DGM**_

**Thanks for coming by! R&R Please! :D**


	3. Day 3

**A/N: Another update! A big thank you to ****_Badee Badaa Doo _****for reviewing! I hope you all enjoy!**

**DGM-DGM-DGM**

With the roles now reversed, Allen was finding it difficult to fully understand how to be his old guardian's... _guardian. _With that in mind, Allen (along with his guard dog) decided to consult pet ownership with the smartest person he knew;

Lavi Bookman.

They found him lounging in the library, head hanging over a loveseat and a book clutched in both hands. After gushing a bit over Link's new-found appearance, Lavi finally got down to business.

"Hmm... ." He mused, framing his chin between his thumb and pointer finger. "So this was all Komui's fault, eh?"

"Who else?" Allen found himself grumbling, still a bit miffed with his Supervisor's "eccentric" nature. "What makes this even worse is the fact that I don't even know how to take _care _of a dog. That's why I need your help, Lavi."

Dog-Link continued to sit at Allen's left, silent, with his muzzle turned high to display the long and formidable strength of his torso. Lavi couldn't help but be amused. Even as an adorable canine, Link refused to back down from his well-groomed pride.

The Bookman Junior had to give the guy some credit for that.

The ginger grinned at the two. "Alright, here's what I know. To the best of my knowledge, Link has been transformed into a breed of dog called the Shiba Inu. They originated in Japan, and are well known for their slight aggressiveness, bold nature, and a strong sense of dignity. They aren't the most social of dogs, usually a bit reserved toward strangers, but are intensely loyal and affectionate to those who earn _his _respect." Then, Lavi winked his one good eye. "Sounds a lot like your little _guard dog _doesn't it?"

Allen fought the urge to slap his palm to his forehead. "Yeah, thanks for the trivia Lavi, really, but I'd like a map of what to _do _with Link, not an outline of his personality."

"Alright, alright." Lavi consented, holding his hands up with a little laugh. "As far as a diet goes, you're going to have to watch him, and _well_. No cakes, pies, and _especially _no chocolate. Unless you want poor Link to drop dead, that is."

Allen's silver eyes snapped down when Dog-Link emitted a strange sound between a grumble and a growl... .

"Furthermore," Lavi continued, a finger held up to signify that he was not yet done. "Dogs usually need a lot more sleep than we humans do, so make sure you give him plenty of time to rest. Lastly, you _need to give him exercise_. Dogs are easily irritable and anxious when they don't get enough of it, and even _if _Link still has his human mind (for now) his body is going to react to things much differently."

"Okay, got it." Allen replied, repeating the rules in his head like a mantra. "Anything else?"

"Only one more thing, Allen," Lavi began. "Good luck."

Oh, Allen knew he was going to need it... .


	4. Day 4

Putting Lavi's advice to good use, Allen and Link took a jog around the Black Order the following morning. Allen was finding it _very _difficult not to burst into laughter when Link began to pant, a long, pale-pink tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he did so.

Albeit surprising, Allen had found that it actually wasn't as hard to take care of Link as he thought it would be. But, Link was getting closer and closer to losing the remnants of his human mind, and despite their constant infiltrations into Komui's office, the so-called "cure" was taking its sweet time in being made.

With his own thoughts a bit cloudy, Allen looked up when the sun's rays ceased to caress his skin, and realized that the sky was clouded with gray. Only two seconds later, dog and man were being pelted by a horrendous downpour, each drop so thick Allen wondered if there were pieces of hail hidden inside.

"Oh, jeez!" Allen pointed the accusing shout toward the sky. "Can't you make up your mind?!"

Unfortunately, the sky decided to pull a Kanda, pointedly ignoring the Exorcist before pelting him even harder.

Once the lightening began, Allen and Link were high-tailing it back to Headquarters.

With the ground already soaked through, Allen and his canine squished their way to the gate keeper, leaving deep imprints wherever feet (or paws) landed. Unlike the first time Allen had traveled to the Black Order, the gate keeper immediately swung his doors open, hurrying the two inside before any more damage could be done.

Unfortunately, Allen realized that there was already a problem at stake.

When he had finally recovered from the sprint in the rain, Allen looked back at Link, and began to grimace. Link's fur was soaked through, and the white underside of his belly had been marred with an artistic splatter of mud and kicked up grass. By only looking at the tensed, panting canine, Allen knew that Link was finding it extremely difficult not to shake the rain from his fur.

Allen emitted a sigh mixed with a smile. "Come on, Link, you need a bath."

… What Allen hadn't expected was how that small sentence would send him into a desperate chase after a very muddy (and _smelly_) dog.

"Link!" Allen called, trying not to slip on the tiled floors."Dammit, Link, get back here! It's just a bath!"

What Allen didn't realize was the amount of embarrassment Link was feeling. If he were a human, he would be flushing from head to toe, but all he could do to display his distress as a dog was run, and run _fast_.

The idea of Allen giving him a bath was way too, way... too...

Link couldn't even think of a word for it.

The chase continued around the winding halls of the Black Order, Link trailing mud and water with every spring of his paws. Any normal human would have been completely left in his dust by now, but, due to Allen's Innocence, the Exorcist was unbelievably fast.

"I've got you!"

With that cry of success, Allen pounced on the canine, sending them both tumbling. It was a bit painful, but Link was now pinned with no means of escape.

"Bad dog, Link, you can't just stay dirty like this!" Allen scolded, watching as Link's triangular ears were pinned to the back of his skull. "You come right now or there will be no dinner tonight!"

Link, still with a grasp on his sensible mind, knew that he was defeated. He had none of his magic, only a set of sharp teeth that Allen would just block with his arm. So, with curled tail slightly drooped, Link followed Allen like the good dog he was.

Once back in their room, Link was led to the bathroom, where Allen plugged the drain and began to run a stream of temperate water. After filling about a quarter of the tub, Allen patted the ceramic siding, grinning when Link jumped in obediently. In a way that made Link believe Allen saw nothing wrong with this situation, (when in fact, it took all of Allen's willpower to keep his hands from shaking), the white-haired Exorcist began to soak the furry body with warm water. Before now, Allen hadn't dared attempt to pet Link, but he took his chance now with a bit more enthusiasm than he was willing to admit. With water cupped in his mismatched hands, he ran his fingers through the soft fur, reveling in the way it brushed across his skin. Once his canine friend was completely soaked, Allen rubbed some soap between his palms, and began to lather it into Link's dirtied fur.

The whole time, Link's hindquarters wouldn't stop shaking. Allen merely assumed it was due to a slight chill, when in fact Link's anxieties were showing. It felt good, _too _good, having Allen's hands running all along his canine form. He couldn't help but allow his eyelids to flutter when Allen kneaded soap into the fur behind his ears and around the base of his skull. Never could Link have imagined a simple touch could be so invigorating, and before he could stop himself, he released a dog-like groan of pleasure.

Allen grinned wider. "Huh, you like that? Here-"

Allen returned his left hand to the space behind Link's pointed ears, chuckling a bit when the large head leaned into his touch. His fur was so lovely, and Allen wondered whether Link's actual hair felt this good to touch... .

Those pleasant thoughts were immediately broken when Allen felt Link's muzzle turn, before a wet nose hit his palm and a long, grainy tongue caressed the reddish skin of his wrist... .

Allen's breath caught in his throat, and his pulse palpitated. Link's drooping eyelids suddenly shot open, signifying that he had no idea what he had been doing. Both Exorcist and dog stared at one another for a long, hard moment, until Allen took initiative to begin rinsing the soap away.

For the entire five minutes it took to get Link rinsed off, Allen didn't miss how his curled tail hung depressingly low, or how his triangular ears were flattened in shame.

**DGM-DGM-DGM**

**A/N: Pretty sure I had a complex writing this one. I'm now a puddle on the floor. Please review if you like what you see! Thanks muchly! :D**


End file.
